In A Blink
by InspectorRunge
Summary: In their life a person can hold back anger, let things slide, accumulating for years but eventually it will explode in a unmeasurable attack.
1. Chapter 1

In a inaccessible part of a forest that has been under the guard of the monarchy since the regiment of the child King Gerald, lives a society of blue skinned beings in a colony of buildings imitating a mushroom patch. With a physic similar to humans and around 7 inches, they are denominated smurfs.

It is unknown why they consist purely of males, why the only existing females were born through magic of even if there is more specimens of this race in the world. The three women, refereed as smurfettes, were created centuries after the establishment of this civilation and seem to be the only ones that had ever existed, leaving the interrogative of how this beings appeared in nature.

It was registered in their books that during a period of five years a stork carries 100 newborn smurfs to the village to be raised by an already existing smurf that was appointed as the leader. This peculiar creatures are born in groups of seven to ten babies and send one by one during a month to their awaiting father with a lapse of two month between each group so the Papa Smurf can adjusted to handling a legion of little blue troublemakers. After reaching the age that equals to 6 years in human time, the smurflings, as their children are called, are to reside in their own mushroom shaped home due being considered independent enough to do so.

The smurfy infants are designated to a section of the town depending on the order of their arrival at birth, if divided like an archery target, working from inside to outside, the younger ones inhabit the center; the generation before them is settled in the following ring; those previous to this ones in the next ring and so on, this is because of a tradition that even the prior leader does not know its reason. But this layout for the households is not totally strict, certain smurfs of elder groups live in the central portion with the purpose that their services can be accessible for all the citizens.

* * *

Farmer stood at the path that connects his home to the rest of the town, taking in the view of the landscape where he and others lives at the skirts of the village before heading to work; he, Blacksmith, Lumberjack and few other were the first ones to be dropped by the stork since their jobs are the base for the building of the community, while others like Vanity, Jokey and Slouchy reside at downtown since they were with the last group.

Then sun has been beaming strongly since early on and the crops had not been going well this week no matter all the efforts he put on working the soil, it all pointed out that they were in vain; he feels frustrated and angered for the fruits are going to to be a lost, angered for that there is not going to be food, angered for not being capable of elaborate a thing to save the harvest, and that is what bothers him the most, that he has failed.

– Hello Farmer. WOW! The plants are not looking good, you need my book, Brainy's Guide To A Successful Harvest. ... Thought I don't think it can help in a case like this. –

And that was the droop that spilled the glass, that somebody would come and proclaim to be better than him at his job.

– What could you possible know about farming! **I'M the expert** **around here so I don't need YOUR ADVICE! – **

– Clearly, failing at your job has affect you intensely so I'm going to leave you alone. – The insulted lecturer walks away mumbling in a not so low tone. – He should be thankful that a bright smurf such as myself offered him help. –

– **STOP SMURFING like you're a superior to all of us 'cause you don't know** **a damn thing!**.** – **

– I AM! That is why Papa Smurf assigned me as his replacement when he's gone. –

– HA! Let Jokey do the jokes, Papa Smurf only let you help him 'cause he pitied you. –

– **That is not true! **From the beginning I showed great potential that couldn't be waste and therefore Papa Smurf made me his apprentice. **–**

– You are so full of yourself that you actually believe that?! You were as much of a big pain in the smurf back then as you are now, we couldn't stand you so we told you that you would be best helping Papa; he only allowed you to move downtown after seeing **that we didn't want you to live with us!**. –

– Now who's the bad joker? You just don't want to admit that you're loosing your touch and got angry because someone more capable has showed up. –

– CAPABLE?! You're nothing more than a pompous, rotten, selfish ignorant that wants to take control at any cost and only serve to annoy everyone around! –

– **YOU better take that back Farmer or**. –

– OR WHAT?Tattle me with Papa Smurf? I'm getting **pretty sick** of you, **we all are!** I can bet my smurf that if you were to disappear nobody will care! –

– And I bet that every one will be miserable without me, INCLUDING YOU! –

Having that sentence thought as the final word, the despot scolder leaves the devastated garden.

– **Then leave! Abandon the village!** – The crops keeper threatens in return. **–**

– MAYBE I WILL, AND EVERYONE WILL BEG ME TO RETURN. **–**

Neither of them considered to apologize, they were too absorbed in their minds to care about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harsh noise of steps, stuff being throw and angered yells could be heard from the insides of the household as one gets closer so naturally Clumsy Smurf got worried about the welfare of his best friend. The dumb luck smurf hurries to enter, giving a wrong step and sliding on the floor until he smash against the owner of the home.

** – CLUMSY! –**

– So - s - sorry Brainy. He apologizes as both friends stand up. **– **

– Never mind, get out of here, I want to be alone. **– **

– What's wrong? **– **

– None of your business. Now leave. **– **

– *Ouh.* Okay, if you need just call me. **– **

The sweet but dumb smurf directs to the door but in a change of mind, he is stooped.

– Clumsy wait. **–**

– Yeah Braiy? **–**

– Close the door, I don't want anyone to hear. **– **

– Okay! Whatever you say. **– **

The two true blue friends are currently sit in the living room across the other.

– So what happen? **–**

– I was passing by the croops and seeing the awful state that the plants were I offered Farmer my help and all of sudden he smurfs on me. **–**

– Gee, Brainy, I never understood why the other smurfs get mad when you try to help them, but shouldn't you be already used to be smurfed out of the village? They do it all the time. **–**

– Ohh, but this time I wasn't kicked out. **–**

– You weren't?! **–**

– No. Farmer went nuts, he started to smurf that I'm a useless moron whose mere existence is a pain in the smurf and smurfs nothing about. **–**

– Guess Farmer was just having a bad day, sure he'll apologize. **–**

– An apologize won't do it, not after all the smurf that he told me. **–**

– So what are you going to do Brainy? **–**

– I'm leaving this place! **–**

– WHAT?! Brainy, you can't go, you're the smartest person form here! **–**

– I know Clumsy, my knowledge is only behind Papa Smurf, yet these uncivilized don't respect me. **–**

– Bu- - bu- but where would you go? Isn't another way to this? –

– No Clumsy, I have to, during the altercation Farmer said that the village is better off without me so I'm going to prove him wrong. **–**

The seriousness of his voice is one that the klutz never heard from his dearest friend, though the undeniable departure sadness him deeply, he knows that once the philosopher is determined, nothing can change his mind.

– If you think that that's the only way then I won't top you but sure I'm gonna miss you. **–**

– Thank you Clumsy, you're the only one that appreciates me, that's why I want you to lend me a smurf to move my objects. **–**

– Sure, but where are you going to live? **–**

– That's a good question. *MHMM* I know! In the one place where no smurf would ever think of going; come on Clumsy, help me pack. **–**

After all the belongings of the ruthless judge are tucked in bags and boxes, their owner removes a carpet in the middle of the living room, revealing a wooden door.

– What's that Brainy? **– **

– A passage that Miner built when I bribed him with some pastries from Greedy, it would led us away from the village. **– **

– Wouldn't be easier if we use the front door? **– **

– And let the others gloat at my lost?! **Never!** **– **

When exiting the tunnel, Brainy and Clumsy appeared on one of the spots where the bespectacled lands when he is throw out by a comrade.

– Say Brainy, can I visit you in you new house? **–**

– Of course! I'll need someone to keep informed about what is going in the village. **–**

Needless to say that this enthusiasms the simple minded largely, just because they're apart won't meant that they'll stop being friends. In his enjoyment the silly smurf hugs him in a chirpy jump, of course sending both onto the ground but he still laughs.

–Get off me Clumsy! **–**

– Yeah, sorry 'bout that Brainy. **–**

– So that place is far? **–**

– Not much, but next time we will use the car to bring the rest of my things, it will be less troublesome and tiring. **–**

– What is a car? **–**

– You know, that carriage that Handy made, there's one in the barn that was left intact. **–**

– OHH! That one, so how is your new house? **–**

– You'll see when we get there. *HEH HEH HEH* **–**

The gullible little creature can't believe that he is standing in front of that cursed place: Gargamel's hovel. Gargamel abandoned this world decades ago and Scruple left from his side many years before his last sleep, since then no smurf has had any reason to go at that place.

– Th...Th... This is Gargamel's! **–**

– Correction, this WAS of Gargamel, now is mine. **–**

– But what if his ghost is haunting the house? **–**

– Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy Gargamel must be being tortured for all the horrible things he did, there's no way that his spirit is there. **–**

– If you say so. **–**

Little did the pseudo intellectual know that his silly friend was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed very fast and it had been a month since the lecturing menace moved out of his hometown.

Oddly, everyone has taken this peace so well without the smartypants terrorizing the village on a daily basis that are unaware of his absence, this is in part due the silly smurf covering for him every rare time his presence was required. That is until one day the dear leader calls for the accident prone smurf.

– For what you need me Papa Smurf? **–**

– Clumsy, I need you and Brainy fetch me some herbs that are necessary for a new potion. **–**

– Uhh, Brainy? I think he's visiting King Gerald so I would go by myself, where do the plants grow Papa Smurf? **–**

– That's strange, why would Brainy would be visiting King Gerad. **–**

– Ahh... maybe he went to learn how things are going in the kingdom, we're in his forests after all. **–**

– Well, if you see him, tell him to come here, I haven't seen him in a while. Come to think of it I haven't see him at all. **–**

– That's... that's 'cause he's writing a new book, you know how Brainy is, it takes all his time. **–**

Clumsy hurried to answer, he had become very good at lying after all those chances, but Papa Smurf notices the nervousness in his voice.

– Clumsy, is there anything that you want to tell me? **–**

– No, nothing at all Papa. **–**

– Are you sure, you know that you can tell me anything. **–**

– , I can't think of anything. **–**

– Clumsy I know that you're hiding something so what's going on? **–**

The softhearted creature could not sustain his charade in front of his father and immediately crumbles.

– Brainy went away. **–**

– What?! Why? **–**

– He and Farmer fought, Farmer told him that we were better without him so Brainy left right away to prove him wrong. **–**

– I cant' belive this. Go and bring me Farmer in this smurf. **–**

– Yeah, yes Papa Smurf. **–**

Not quite long both smurfs are in the house of the elderly alchemist who doesn't have a pleased look on his wrinkled face.

– You wanted to see me Papa Smurf? **–**

– Yes Farmer, Clumsy told me that you and Brainy had a fight. **–**

– It was a small thing, nothing to smurf about. **–**

– It wasn't small for him, he abandoned the village that same day. **–**

– So? **–**

– So now you're going to bring him back. **–**

– Ah? If he wants to act like a smurfling then leave him. **–**

– Listen very careful my little smurf, we all are important, every smurf is necessary. **–**

– Sorry butI ain't gonna do it.**. –**

– **Farmer! We are a family so you are going to retrieve your brother in this instance! –**

Very rarely the caring leader furious however this isn't enough to scare the agriculturist.

– **If that's the case you should had realized sooner 'cause that fight was a month ago! –**

– A month?! I thought this was recent. **–**

– Is true Papa Smurf, Brainy hasn't be here for a month. **–**

– If that's all, I have plenty things to do. **–**

– Wait! Smurfs have the responsibility to look out for each other. **–**

– Sorry Papa Smurf but we're not as close as you would like. **–**

– Farmer! **–**

– I live in the border, barely seeing him so is only normal that I don't notices his absence but you live in the same area and he is always smurfing you. **–**

The elderly smurf feels like his heart is being shattered at the realization of his own negligence and his legs go limp, he trembles looking for a chair to take the shock. His children are quick to go to his side.

– Papa Smurf are you okay? **–**

– No Clumsy, I am not, I... I raised you so all of you would get along, that no matter what happened you would always be together, but even myself didn't realize that one of my children went missing. I... I don't know how to feel. **–**

The three forest creatures maintained silence for some minutes until one of them broke the atmosphere.

– I'm taking my leave, the crops won't take care by themselves. **–**

– No. We are going in his lookout. **–**

– Papa you should... **–**

– **It's an order! –**

The trio is joined by other comrades in this "rescue" mission; Smurfette felt sadness and concern after hearing Brainy's reason for leaving; Hefty is with them due to pure solidarity, believing in the saying of his father that no smurf is an island; Jokey hooped in just for the fun that surly would present. The six walk in the forest leaded by the bad coordinated smurf.

– *Hyuek. Hyuke* How much further Clumsy? **–**

– Not much. **–**

– Smurf!, nobody likes Brainy but you over did it Farmer. **–**

– Ahhh, be quiet Hefty, you're the one who smurfed the tradition of beating the smurf out of Brainy. **–**

– That's a different thing. And you had smurf him too! **–**

– And you too were smurfy not having him nagging around! **–**

– That's not true, I was just... **–**

– Stop it you too, I don't want any fight. Understood?! **–**

– Yes Papa Smurf. **–**

Both grown up smurfs responded in unison as if were smurfling. No much longer the group arrived to their destination, the residence of his most stubborn enemy: Gargamel's hovel.

* * *

Brainy is calmly sit in front of the unused fireplace, is a good spot since there the wind currents don't blow to strong nor to weak therefore is magnificent for writing; he and Clumsy had transported all his belongings to the new home within few days, they also took, with a lot of care, potions, ingredients and other things from Papa's lab; material from Greedy and Farmer was also taken away.

The know it all had tried to make plants grow again in the deserted soil with magic, giving his own touch but after several disastrous fails the clever loudmouth opted for sticking to the original recipes. Must of his day is spend creating material for his upcoming book "The Independence Of Brainy Smurf" and twice a week his best friend comes to visit and keeps him informed about the village; as for now the disgraceful author is working on chapter 6, he considers this book his more significant piece so far thus its construction can not be interrupted.

– Brainy are you here?! **–**

– Oh! for Smurf's sake. **–**

The bespectacled hurries to to gather the things and take a hide but he is not quick enough and is confronted by his father.

– Brainy! **–**

– Clumsy I thought I told you that you must not tell anyone about my whereabouts, much less bring them. **–**

– Ehh, sorry Brainy but I couldn't keep lying to Papa Smurf. **–**

– You could had tried harder. Now, I'm going to save you all time and and tell you that I'm not coming back. **–**

– Brainy, I know that your discussion with Farmer may... **–**

– I already smurfed my mind Papa Smurf, so now if you please. Get out of my property! **–**

At this outraging ungratefulness the first female steps in.

– Brainy Smurf! There is no need to be ruth, we're only here because we care about you. **–**

– Don't bother Smurfette, he's not going to change his smurf. **– **The agriculturist intervenes.

– Glad somesmurf understands. **–**

– Brainy I thought that you moved out because … **–** His closest friend pleas.

– Because I'm tired of living with you so **leave. –**

– *SIGH* Brainy, I can comprehend you need to independence but you don't need to go so far as becoming completely isolated. **–**

– **It seemed to work for Marco.** **–**

– Aww, come on Brainy, stop being so smurfheaded and come back with us. **–**

The high-spirited bodybuilder states while he lifts the furious philosopher over his shoulder then proceeds to walk as nothing with the shameless opportunist twisting to get free and the others smurfs following.

– **Release me this instance you damn oaf!** **–**

– *Hyuek hyuek hyuek* You're going train with deadweights now Hefty? **–**

– Nah, these one is too light for my liking. **– **In the spirit of good fun the athlete makes two squats. **– **See? **–**

In his agitated ramble Brainy strikes a hit right on his comrade's nose, prompting the injured tough to let him fall flat on his tail and the jolly prankster to burst into laughters.

– *HYUEK HYUEK HYUEK* You just got sucker punched! *HYUEK HYUEK HYUEK* **–**

– OUCH! You broke my nose! **–**

– *HYUEK HYUEK HYUEK* **–**

– Brainy you know very well that I do not accept violence! **–**

– In case if you hadn't noticed. **I don't live with you anymore! –**

– My patience has a limit Brainy, I will give you one last chance so apologize to Hefty and then we can all go together. **–**

– **What does a Smurf has to do to be listen?! I do not wish to be with you so you can go back the way you came from because I'm not going to live in with you anymore. –**

The bold statement creates a silence that felt lasting for minutes in a atmosphere that only permitted the sounds of breathings. The ancient leader finally recovers and with a firm and frighted voice expresses his verdict.

– Very well, if that is what you wish I will respect it but my little smurf keep in mind that I have not give up on you. **–**

With heads held high and spirits crushed, the rescue team exits the house that once was inhabited by their most persisting enemy and is now owned by one of their most strong-headed fellows.

– Papa Smurf, you think that Brainy will come back with us? **– **The simpleton smurf questions.

– I hope so Clumsy, I hope so. **–**


	4. Chapter 4

*******_Heee - -Heee*_**

– *Huh*, there's that weird noise again, it sounds like a laugh, I have been hearing a lot of them lately, better smurf what it is it could be a smurf of the hovel and that would be a trouble. –

The author of unlucky books disposes to make a search of possibles causes for the strange noise but before he could think of where to start he finds himself interrupted.

– Good afternoon Brainy. –

– Speaking of troubles. –

It has passes mere weeks since that horrid encounter with his former companions but Papa Smurf continues visiting, still without avail in convince the exasperating smurf who whit each visit gets more ruthless and discourteous.

– Why we all have to get along?! Nature doesn't work that way!** –**

– I know that very well Brainy but is important that we do, is how it always has been. **–**

– So what difference does it make if just ONE Smurf doesn't?!** –**

– Brainy, I educated you all so that despite whatever problem could exist between you, you will always stay together as a family. **–**

– I hardly would call those family**. –**

– You can not possible smurf that. **–**

– I do, they have showed nothing but disrespect and degradation for me. I should have left sooner. **–**

– I can not imagine what in the smurf could had posses you to think like that but this insolence of yours ends this very instance! **–**

– Insolence?! This is not a tantrum, I just had it with never been taken serious! Disregarding my advices; making fun of me right in my smurf; always looked down, always perceived as unworthy. They can smurf it for all I care!** –**

– **That's enough Brainy. I won't allow you to smurf of them in such form. –**

– **Like I needed your consent! **And you have not been much of a help either.** –**

– **That's absurd. I have done nothing but be supportive of you. –**

– ***Hmm*, some support**. You always were too soft on them Papa Smurf, if it would had been up to me I...** –**

– **WOULD HAVE CAUSED MORE TROUBLE THAT THERE WAS! –**

That unusual outburst from the indigo alchemist frightens parent and son, casting an apprehensive quietness over both that lingers heavily.

– Is enough, I can not deal with this anymore. **–**

– Finally!** –**

– *SIGHT* Do as you please Brainy but keep in mind that you will always have a place with us. **–**

– smurfy, an invitation to return to the place from where I escaped. IN THE FIRST PLACE. **–**

– Good by Brainy. **–**

The aged wizard restrains his composure while abandoning the household of the now hermitic smurf; once on the outsides a train of memories rush though his mind about a little smurf following him around, desirous to learn from him, to be of any help for him, to be like him: the over confident smurfling strolled around the village wanting to aid his comrades, usually rejected roughly, prompting the disappointed bespectacled run to him for advise and return to his "job".

That little smurf that he tenderly raised no longer lives, the smurf who he talked in there is a uncaring individualistic that can not see beyond his world and isolates from the his fellows.

* * *

– Glad this is over. Imagine that, after all the lack of respect they showed to me, I have to get back! –

*******_Heeeh - Heeeh - Ahahaha*_**

**– **There's that noise again, I swear that it sounds like a laugh. **–**

Completely oblivious to the failed writer, an apparition makes act of presence.

– _**Well, what do we have here, but is one of those little blue bonbons**__. –_

The eerie voice scares the stubborn smurf, he slowly turns around to face the spectrum and when he sees him, a shriek bursts out of him.

– Ga - - Ga- GARGAMEL! –

* * *

His steps leaved behind the bittering memories that floated away on the long walk into the deepness of the forest, that is why when getting near home, the elderly patriarch regained his senses. As he enters the hidden mushroom patch, his children salute him but none inquires about his visit and the issue doesn't make an ache in him, that is until he is approached by an over cheerful child, accompanied by a curious one.

**– **Papa Smurf! Did you convince him huh? Huh? When is Brainy going to come back? **–**

**– **Well Clumsy I... **–**

The brightness of the secure hope put the smurfy leader at unease, those lighted eyes squeeze tight his tiny heart, he doesn't want to answer but Papa Smurf knows that he owns to his son and himself the truthful answer; his words are carried out by sadness from the deception.

– No Clumsy, I don't think that he is ever going to come back. –


End file.
